Faberry saison 6
by tata-jen-13
Summary: OS Faberry sur le début de la saison 6. Rachel demande de l'aide aux anciens pour reformer les New Direction. Quinn sera de a partie et elle fera tout pour l'aider... Attention spoiler saison 6.


**Salut à tous! J'espère que tout le monde va bien? **

**Alors je sais que vous attendez avec impatience la suite de mes fictions en cours seulement j'ai eu de gros soucis d'ordinateur et je suis en train d'essayer de récupérer les données présentes dans mon ancien ordinateur en panne et dès que ça sera fait je publierais la suite promis.**

**Alors pour me faire pardonner je poste ce One-Shot Faberry sur la saison 6 de glee j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

><p><em>PDV Rachel<em>

Comment j'ai pu en arriver là? C'est vrai quand on y pense j'avais tout pour être heureuse J'étais à New-York, à Broadway, dans la comédie musicale de mes rêves et moi j'ai fait quoi? J'ai tout plaqué pour une série à Hollywood qui n'a durée qu'un seul épisode. Résultat de tout ça c'est que j'ai tout perdu au point de revenir vivre chez mes papas. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais puisque là encore j'apprend qu'ils vont divorcer. Tout mon monde s'écroule, toutes mes croyances sont envolées. C'est officiel, Rachel Berry est au fond du trou.

Peut être que la reprise du Glee club à McKinley est une bonne option pour me remettre à flot, revenir aux bases pour pouvoir mieux repartir. Si seulement Finn était encore là, il aurait su quoi me dire pour me remotiver à atteindre mes rêves. Kurt est là, évidemment, il a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de lui seulement je ne sais pas si, à nous deux, nous arriverons a trouver de nouveaux talents pour reformer les New Direction.

Une idée me vient, et si le retour de nos amis pouvait nous aider dans cette tâche. J'appelle tout le monde et tous sont ravi de venir. Il me reste juste une personne à prévenir et pas des moindre. Aller Rachel tu as vraiment besoin de tout le monde.

- Allô?!

- Allô Quinn, c'est Rachel.

- Berry? Mais tu étais où pendant tout ce temps? On s'est fait un sang d'encre.

- Euh oui je sais, je suis désolée.

- Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas bien. Pourquoi tu m'appel?

- Euh en faite j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour...

- Je me disais bien que tu ne m'appel que lorsque tu as besoin d'un conseil ou d'un coup de main.

- Ok ça va j'ai compris je ne compte pas sur toi alors.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Dis moi tout.

_PDV Quinn _

Comment j'aurai pu refuser de l'aider? C'est vrai que je lui en veut de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles pendant des mois mais elle a toujours était l'étoile la plus brillante du Glee club et l'échec de sa série l'a fait sombrer. Je n'imagine même pas son état d'esprit après ça et croyais le ou non je suis ravi de la retrouver.

Après nos retrouvailles avec tout les anciens membres du Glee Club et notre démonstration en public je cherche Rachel partout mais elle est introuvable. Je me dirige alors vers les toilettes pour me rafraîchir un peu et qui je trouve... Rachel. Evidemment, nos rencontres dans les toilettes sont mémorables alors forcément il fallait qu'on se retrouve ici. Et encore une fois une de nous deux pleure.

- Oh salut Quinn.

- Rachel, es-ce que tu vas bien?

- Oui je suis ravi que vous soyez tous là pour nous aider avec Kurt.

- Pourquoi tu me mens? Rachel on a dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Aller dis moi tout.

- C'est rien, juste que j'ai gâché ma vie, que je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire et tout s'écroule autour de moi...

Les quelques larmes versés se transforme en gros sanglot. Je décide de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler. L'avoir dans mes bras me fais un effet bizarre mais je laisse cet effet de côté pour me concentrer sur son chagrin.

- Chut, ça va aller, je suis là et je vais t'aider.

- Je sais que tu vas m'aider à trouver de nouveaux membres et...

- Non, je vais t'aider à retrouver ton chemin, comme je l'ai toujours fait d'ailleurs.

Elle se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux. Je ressent de nouveau une sensation bizarre.

- C'est vrai que tu m'as toujours poussé a réaliser mes rêves.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire. Tu as mon numéro, au moindre problème tu m'appel. Mais sache que je crois toujours en toi Rachel Berry.

- Merci Quinn.

_PDV Rachel_

Je me promène dans les couloirs du lycée à la recherche d'un nouveau talent seulement mes pensées ne sont tournée que vers une jolie blonde. Notre conversation dans les toilettes m'a bouleversé. Elle avait un truc dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas avant mais ce truc je ne sais pas ce que s'est.

Je continue mon chemin et me retrouve sur les gradins du stade quand j'entend une musique que j'adore. Santana, Brittany et Quinn débarquent et exécutent une performance sur "Problem" d'Arianna Grande. Je ne me l'explique pas mais mes yeux sont verrouillé sur Quinn qui est sublime en uniforme de cheerleader.

Je suis tellement subjugué que je ne remarque même pas l'altercation qui se déroule sur le stade à la suite de cette performance. c'est Quinn qui me sort de mes pensées en venant s'asseoir près de moi.

- Ça t'a plu?

- Hein quoi?

- La chanson et la choré, ça t'a plu?

- Ah euh oui, c'était parfait, tu es toujours aussi douée.

- Merci, j'espère qu'on va réussir a ramener du monde comme ça.

- Hum hum...

- Rachel ça va?

- Euh oui, je suis fatiguée c'est tout.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi?

- Non c'est bon je vais rester pour voir s'il y a de nouveau inscrit.

- Comme tu veux. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit dans les toilettes. N'hésites pas.

Elle se lève et avant de partir me plante un baiser sur la joue. Depuis quand Quinn Fabray montre de l'affection a quelqu'un? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?

_PDV Quinn_

J'ai passé une partie de la nuit a penser à Rachel et à mon attirance envers elle. Et oui les conclusions de ma nuit de réflexions sont que je suis attirée par Rachel Berry. Ce matin, j'ai eu une longue conversation avec Santana et Brittany a ce sujet et elles m'ont bien fait comprendre que je n'ai rien a perdre. Avant ma nuit avec Santana au mariage raté de Schuester j'aurai trouvé ça bizarre et contre nature seulement mes idéologies ont bien changés depuis.

Alors, c'est déterminée que je me dirige vers la salle de chœur pour parler à Rachel.

- Ah tiens, salut Quinn, tu es...

- Es ce que tu accepterais de venir à la fête annuelle avec moi?

- Euh... Quoi?

- Rachel, je voudrais qu'on aille ensemble à la fête annuelle.

Elle me fixe mais ne me regarde pas vraiment, je vois une tonne d'information circuler à travers ses yeux. Dieu, j'ai réussir à faire taire Rachel Berry au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de l'entendre parler. Il faut qu'elle réagisse parce que moi je vais exploser à la regarder comme ça, elle est si belle.

- Rachel...

- Ok.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, on est amie et j'ai bien besoin d'aller à une fête pour me changer les idées alors comme tu m'as dit que tu seras toujours là pour moi alors oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée qu'on y aille ensemble.

Je suis un peu déçu de sa réponse, elle veut qu'on y aille en tant qu'amie seulement. J'aurai dû être plus clair mais là je n'ai pas le courage d'en demander plus alors je vais juste me contenter de ça.

- Cool je passe te chercher chez toi demain soir alors.

_PDV Rachel_

Elle m'a invité à la fête. C'est fou quand même depuis qu'elle est revenue je ne pense qu'à elle, je ne vois que par elle et quand elle m'invite à ce qui ressemble à un rencard m'a réaction est de faire croire que je pense qu'on va sortir en t'en qu'amie.

J'ai passé la nuit à ruminer pour essayer d'imaginer ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer ce soir mais la seule issue que j'espère c'est qu'elle essaiera de m'embrasser. Oui je sais tout parait tellement rapide, précipité, mais je crois qu'elle me plait depuis plus longtemps que ça. Au lycée déjà je trouvais qu'elle était la plus belle fille que je n'avais jamais vu, et je le pense toujours. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse m'embrasser.

Nous arrivons sur les lieux de la fête, au lycée évidemment mais elle est bizarre. Elle ne montre rien, aucun rapprochement, aucun regard, ça me frustre au plus au point. La soirée se déroule, les quatre nouveaux membres des New Direction nous montres leurs talents et tout se déroule bien. Seulement plus la soirée avance plus ma frustration grandit.

Je décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes, en l'occurrence je prends Quinn par la main et la traîne derrière moi vers un coin isolé pour avoir une conversation.

_PDV Quinn_

Elle est sublime se soir, et c'est une véritable torture pour moi que de garder mes distances avec elle. Après tout, elle a dit avoir besoin d'une amie et pas d'une "petite" amie donc je respecte ses volontés.

Tout à coup, je la sens agripper ma main et me tirer je ne sais où. Une fois isolée elle s'arrête se tourne vers moi et me fusille du regard.

- A quoi tu joues Fabray?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Pourquoi tu m'as invitée? Et ne me dit pas que c'était juste pour passer du temps entre "amie".

Oups... grillé la Fabray.

- Euh... je...

- Mais encore.

- Je sais pas ok! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi pendant tous ces mois sans tes nouvelles et quand tu m'as appelé ça a été un soulagement...

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Et bien si tu me laissais finir tu l'auras ta réponse.

Elle hoche de la tête me faisant signe qu'elle va me laisser finir.

- Quand je t'ai retrouvé je me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais manqué, genre vraiment manqué. Et puis je t'ai vu t'effondrer dans les toilettes ça m'a brisé. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais que ton bonheur et que j'étais attirée par toi. Ça m'a fait peur au début mais je ne peux plus ignorer cette sensation que j'ai quand tu es là, j'ai l'impression de n'être complète qu'en ta présence. Alors je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de moi après tout e que je t'ai fais subir par le passé mais je suis prête a me racheter si tu veux bien de moi.

Je suis complètement folle d'avoir tout déballé comme ça mais elle m'a poussé à bout. Je m'attends à recevoir une gifle d'un moment à l'autre seulemnt tout ce que je vois c'est une sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

- Embrasse moi.

- Euh... quoi?

Je rêve? Oui ça doit être ça je dois être en train de rêver. Seulement elle est là devant moi avec ce sourire à tomber et moi je suis paralysée.

- Bon vu que tu ne veux pas le faire je vais le faire moi même.

Elle s'approche, pose délicatement sa main sur ma joue et joins nos lèvres. Les papillons logés dans mon ventre s'envolent, je suis au paradis. Je réponds a son baiser tendrement et plus rien n'existe autour de nous. Plus de Glee Club a reformer, plus de Sue a détourner, plus de rivalité, juste ce baiser échangé. Au bout de ce qui semble être juste quelques secondes elle s'écarte et pose son front sur le moins. Son regard plonge directement dans le mien.

- Rachel... je...

- Oui, moi aussi Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors des avis?<strong>


End file.
